


The final battle

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The night before the big battle Smith thinks about his future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: the outcome of a single battle that changed the world

Smith was lying on his small bed though he knew he wouldn't find much sleep tonight. It was much too quiet in the Mountain. Everyone seemed to prepare for the next day.

The final battle was inevitable. And however it would end, afterward the world wouldn't be the same anymore.

Markus had sent the children to a safe place, the women were ready to defend the Mountain against possible intruders while the men would go outside, to face up to Daniel's army.

Everyone had his own reason to be a part of this.

Markus was sure that this was the only way to ensure the future of the world. When Daniel would come to power, he would exploit the earth and all people living on it would end as his slaves.

Jeremiah felt still torn apart between love and hate for Libby. After years of loneliness, he had found her, had opened his heart. And she had betrayed him; had used him and his love and trust to get the information Daniel needed to destroy the Mountain. No one did blame Jeremiah for loving her but himself.

Kurdy had never questioned his position as the leader of the army. When Markus had asked him to take over the difficult task he hadn't hesitated even for a second. Though Smith knew that he hated the thought of mindless blood-shedding.

And Smith himself? He had never had a chance to keep out of all this. Not since God had decided to make him his messenger. But he wasn't much more than his hand-puppet.

"You will be by their side tomorrow," God had told him.  
"When the day will be over they will need you."

Smith refused to think about it what this was supposed to mean. When the time was there he would find out and he would do what needed to be done.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
